Never Thought, Never Knew
by Taybug98
Summary: Lynox Wild never thought she would find love in him. She never knew just how wrong she was about him, until now.(i am trying my own version of a marriage law fic) ** harry potter/pansy parkinson** ** Draco Malfoy/ OC ** ** hermione granger/neville longbottom ** ** luna lovegood/ron weasley** ** ginny weasley/blaise zabini ** AU
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES!**

**AN: I am starting this fic to get some ideas out of my head. Yes I did delete ****_Annabelle Black and the Luna Mysterum _****and I deleted ****_How Many Supernatural things are there._**** Sorry ): I just felt like I messed up on the Annabelle black fic. and Sup. Natural things started to feel weird to write. If any of you lovely readers would like to adopt either of the stories (or both I don't care ) PM me and I will send you it **

**AN2:**** I am trying my hand at a marriage law fic. I don't think I have come across any that have an OC as one of the main characters in the story (if there are any please tell me I want to read it!) :D **

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING OWNS IT!**___

**CHPT 1**

Students were returning for a new year at Hogwarts. The repairs to the school ,after the final battle, were completed quickly with the help of all the volunteers. A lot of the seventh year students from last year came back to re-do their school year. Also kids who were given dark marks before the age of seventeen were not convicted or charged as Death Eaters.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny , and Luna kept open minds about those kids who were not convicted. As did other students of Hogwarts. Though some were still weary and cautious, no major problems had risen.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini apologized to most if not all of any of the students they could have done wrong. The defeat of Voldemort was a chance to turn over a new leaf, and they were going to do just that.

It was now the end of the welcome back feast. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and said "Classes start Monday; schedules will be issued at breakfast that morning. Enjoy the rest of your weekend! Seventh and Eighth year students please stay in your seats. Everyone else you are dismissed" McGonagall stayed standing as the students filed out. She waited until the last students had left and then turned to address the seventh and eighth year students.

" I asked you all to stay behind because the Ministry has passed a new law that will concern all of you" McGonagall said "The law they passed is a marriage law"

The other professors automatically put their hands ove theor ears in response to the uproar they new was about to happen. When Professor McGonagall finally got then under control (which didn't take long do to her stern gaze) she told them " Letters with more information will be sent to all of you tomorrow. Now you all are dismissed"


	2. Chapter 2

APPEARANCES AND OUT FITS ON MY PROFILE!

**AN – okay so the OC is going to be introduced here. Just so you know she is going to have a history of having been friends with Luna and Ginny okay? Okay! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chpt 2.

Lynox and Luna were walking around outside before breakfast when Ginny walked up and joined them. "Hey " Ginny greeted "Are either of you nervous for the letters?"

"Well my grandmother already hates me so maybe whoever I'm paired with will piss her off even more" Lynox replied.

"Well you are seventeen now" Luna said "It's not like you have to live with her or anything anymore"

"That's true!" Ginny said "I just hope whoever we all get paired with isn't completely horrible!"

The three friends began to make their way to the Great Hall. "I just feel bad that Aspen is left with that horrible woman while I'm at school" Lynox said thinking of her Irish Setter.

"You always worry about that dog" Ginny said with a small chuckle. "Im sure even Voldemort would have had sense not to mess with your dog !"

"Yeah" Luna said "We saw how you reacted when we came by to get you that one summer and your grandmother tried to hit her."

"Was I seriously that terrifying?" Lynox asked. "Yes!" Ginny and Luna replied with a laugh to their dark brown haired friend.

When the three girls all entered the hall they all sat together at the Gryffindor table, even though Luna was in Ravenclaw, with Hermione, Harry,Ron and Neville.

"Hey people" Lynox greeted. "Hey Lynox" They replied.

"Lyn you look nervous" Neville said.

"I think we're all nervous Nev" She answered.

"The girl has a point there" Harry added. They all then started to eat breakfast and had normal conversations. After breakfast all of the students left the hall just like the night before, and like that the seventh and eighth year students stayed in their seats.

McGonagall stood up to make yet another speech. "The owls should be arriving soon" She said "but there are announcements I must make beforehand. The ministry is requiring that the paired couple must share a room." She paused and waited for the protests of the students to quiet down. When they finally did she said "Couples will be placed together. Five couples will share one common room and there will then be five rooms there. They are on the seventh floor. After you get your letters you and your partner will report to your assigned dorm."

When McGonagall sat down the owls swarmed in. Everyone in the hall slowly and nervously opened their letters. Lynox pened hers and read

**_Lynox Wild,_**

**_This letter is to inform you that you fall under the Ministry of Magic's new _****_Marriage Law _**

**_This law states that witches/wizards from the ages of 17-21 must marry their assigned partner (stated below) by the end of June. After their marriage the couple has two years to produce a TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN ANY OF THE FOLOWING PENALTIES: The snapping of the wizard and/or witches wand (s), \ and/or imprisonment in Azkaban Prison._**

**_Your partner is : _**_Draco Malfoy_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_ Ministry of Magic_**

"So who did everyone get?" Lynox asked.

"Hermione" Neville said and sent her a smiled back and said "Neville"

"Luna""Ron" They said at the same time.

"Blaise" Ginny said while looking towards the Slytherin table.

"I got Pansy " Harry said and followed Ginny's gaze.

"Who'd you get Lyn?" Harry asked. "Draco" The dark brown haired, blue-green eyed witch answered and then looked towards the Slytherin table. She met Draco's gaze and gave a small friendly smile, which he returned.

"Okay students , you've all had a chance to read the letters find your partner and report to the seventh floor. There will be a list when you get up there to tell you which room you will be in" McGonagall said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: what Lynox looks like and what Lynox's dog Aspen looks like is posted in links on my profile . Also sorry for not updating ! I had a big inspection for ROTC that I had to prepare for and lots of homework. (also I was bein a tiny bit lazy)**

**ALSO SORRY GORTHE KIND OF FORMAL CONVERSATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER I HAD JUST FINISHED WATCHING REIGN WHEN I WROTE THIS**

**AN2: I am starting this fic to get some ideas out of my head. Yes I did delete ****_Annabelle Black and the Luna Mysterum (harry potter fic, Sirius had a daughter) _****and I deleted ****_How Many Supernatural things are there. (twilight fic, bella's cousin ) _**** Sorry ): I just felt like I messed up on the Annabelle black fic. and Sup. Natural things started to feel weird to write. If any of you lovely readers would like to adopt either of the stories (or both I don't care ) PM me and I will send you it**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IM JUST PLAYING IN THE WORLD**

**Chapter 3**

When they were dismissed everyone met up with their assigned partners. Lynox walked towards the Slytherin table and found Draco. "Hello Draco "She said. "Hello Lynox" He replied.

"Look Lynox, do you want to try to petition this pairing? Because I know you already have enough problems with your Grandmother as it is" Draco said, referring to the times throughout the years, when Lynox's grandmother sent a howlers and letters filled with hate to the girl. Also to the things she had confided in him throughout the years. It was a little known fact that the two were actually friends. Only a few people they trusted knew.

"No Draco. I will not let that dreadful woman control my life. I am of age now she no longer has the control to make it a living hell"

"She might be hard on you though" Draco said "I mean all the stuff I did…" Draco started but was cut off by Lynox.

"You were found non-guilty for the things you did. By vertiserum and they pulled memories from your head and watched them in a pensieve" Lynox countered his argument "I believe you are innocent Draco. Others may not but they do not matter. I know you Draco. You would not have done the things you did unless you were in fear for your life, someone else's, or both. You have been my friend in secret all these years. Or do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember Lyn" Draco said, shocked Lynox would question that. "Or do you not remember I am the one who convinced your horrible uncle to not give you to the death eaters?"

"Okay, Draco" Lynox said trying to ease the tension. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to question you like that. I am fine with us being paired together."

"As am I" Draco said.

"Can we agree that the only people who need to be approving of this pairing is us at the moment ?" Lynox asked.

"Of course" Draco responded.

The brunette girl and the blonde boy both walked side by side out of the hall and up to the seventh floor , where they would be assigned a dorm. They would also find out who their dorm mates would be. By the time they got there, most couples had already found their dorm assignments and were in their rooms.

Lynox and Draco went to the board posted on the wall and looked for their room asssignments. Their they found their names,and their roomates, grouped together on the board:

, - ROOM 7

, - ROOM 7

, - ROOM 7

, - ROOM 7

, - ROOM 7

Lynox and Draco walked to their doorwhere Snape was waiting. He gave them the password and then left. The couple entered the common room. All of their friends were sitting on the couches.

"Why didn't you tell us Lyn?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Lynox said.

"I over heard a little bit of your conversation in the Great Hall" Ron said "Why didn't ypu ever tell us you two were friends? Or that your uncle tried to give you to death eaters?"

"Ginny,Luna , and Neville knew" Lynox said. "Besides I didn't want everyone to know I had a crazt death eater uncle! You all already knew about the crazy grandmother!"

"When did you two become friends?" Hermione asked in an upbeat tone, trying to ease the tension.

"When we were toddlers." Draco responded "Her uncle always brought her around. When we were sixteen he tried to give her up to the death eaters but I stopped him"

"How are you not screwed up?" Harry asked, and then received a smack to the back of the head from Pansy.

"When Voldemort wasn't around not all of his followers were extremely horrid" Lynox said "Plus I wasn't around them twenty four-seven. Draco and I would explore the grounds and the house just to get away from them."

"Why did you two keep your friendship a secret?" Ginny asked "That's something you never explained"

"Why do you think? Would you honestly have thought anyone would have accepted the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Fox as friends?" Draco said.

"Im confused I thought your grandmother hated death eaters?" Neville said. "Why would she let your uncle take you there?"

"My uncle had custody of me until he went to Azkaban for Death Eater activities. The I was given to my grandmother . He is one of the ones who was broken out when Bellatrix was" Lynox explained


End file.
